Spike's Day of Siring
by Vulcans are Sexy
Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang are up against another scheme planned by the ever narcissistic Spike.


Buffy twirled her hair and chewed her lip, daydreaming of her perfect boyfriend, Angel.

"Buffy Summers!"

"Wha-? Huh?" She stammered.

"I asked you, young lady, if you had the answer to number seventeen." Ms Fry, Sunnydale's newest substitute (they had a never ending supply), glared at Buffy, clearly aware that the Slayer had not been listening.

Buffy glanced at her paper, and noticed, sadly, that she didn't even write her name. _If you were up until 3am hunting the undead with your gorgeous never-aging boyfriend, you wouldn't know the answer either._ She thought, spitefully.

Willow poked her in the back and whispered, "-2x," she mumbled, "+5y."

"It's, ah, -2x…+5y," Buffy looked down for a moment, "Right?" She had a hopeful look on her face. _Please don't be glaring at me when I look up._ Buffy looked up. Ms Fry was glaring. "Detention?" Buffy asked, defeated.

Ms Fry nodded. She opened her mouth while writing on two slips of pink paper. She quickly signed them, and licked the tip of the pen. "Library. Now. And take Ms Rosenburg with you."

Buffy tried her hardest to not look glad at her sub's mistake. _Best to not correct her now, as the Slayer, I deserve some good luck, right?_ She gathered her books and left the classroom. Willow reluctantly took the pink slips from Ms Fry and followed Buffy.

"Buffy…You've got to get more sleep! The Hellmouth is almost normal this month, anyhow, and-" Willow winced, aware that she could have jinxed everything with that one little word: _normal_. Absolutely nothing in Sunnydale, California could be kept stable once someone said that word. And she had said it. "Oh no, Buffy," she looked very worried, "I've said it. I said the _word._" Willow whispered.

"Will, I'm sure that everything will be fine. No need to wor-" Buffy groaned. "No, I didn't. I didn't say that." She covered her mouth quickly. Once someone has said "normal", you should never _ever_ follow it with "Everything will be fine," or "No need to worry,"

"Okay, Will. This is the plan: we tell no one we said those horrible, horrible things. Let's just get to 'detention'." Buffy huffed down the hallway, with Willow in tow.

"Hey, Willow! Buffy!" The girls turned around to find the source.

"Xander!" Willow grinned hugely. There was a faint blushing on her cheeks, too. Buffy smiled in her head. _She's got to tell him sometime. Better yet, why hasn't Xander _noticed_? He's as clueless as ever._

"Hey! Why aren't you in class?" Buffy pushed him lightly on the shoulder as they continued down the hall.

"You know, I could ask you two the same thing. I mean, I can expect _you_ to skip class, Buffy. But our little Willow? What have we taught you? Do we need to call in Father Giles to scold you?" Xander jokingly shook a finger in Willow's direction.

"Hey, I'm not a child. I could skip class if I wanted to!" she tried to look assertive.

"I'm sure you could," Buffy patted her head. "And we're heading to the library. I managed to get both Willow and I detentions. You still did not answer my question, buddy!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, that's right! Xander, why are you out of class?" Willow skipped a little while she walked.

"First of all, how are you not all good-girl brooding about this detention? B, wait, did I say B?" Xander put on his almost ever-present look of confusion.

"You're avoiding the question." Willow pushed open the library doors and walked in.

"What question?"

"Oh, please." Buffy threw her bag down on a table. Willow walked quickly behind the counter and set her books there.

"Fine, if you must know…" He looked uncomfortable. "You know what? I don't have to tell you guys anything. Nowhere in the pact of the Scooby Gang does it say I have to tell you guys."

"Article 38." Willow said.

"You're lying." Xander laughed nervously.

"Well of course she is. It doesn't mean that I can't beat it out of you." Buffy nonchalantly started to inspect her nails.

"Buffy, no one is beating anything out of anyone." Giles walked out of his office and down to the middle of the library. He was, as always, looking through a book. Its title read _The Encyclopedia of the Occult_. He suddenly looked up. "Why are you three here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And that's what I have recorded on my computer so far. I have this whole story written down somewhere. I'm tweaking it as I go. I shall dedicate this to ZydrateAddict12. You! Go read her stories! I said so! -Shellby AKA Vulcans are Sexy


End file.
